A kaktusz virága
by ChibiKanakoNyu
Summary: Egy átlagos bolondos Mugiwara-kalandnak indult az egész. Ám egyik útjuk alkalmával a Grand Line egy újabb szigetére történt valami, ami megváltoztathatta a csapat tagjainak egész életét - különösen egy bizonyos szőke szakácsét.  ZoSan, YAOI
1. 1 fejezet

**A kaktusz virága**

_1. fejezet_

Meleg, napsütéses délelőtt volt. A Going Merry nyugodtan, csendben siklott tova a tengeren a Mugiwara kalózok következő úticélja felé. A fedélzeten is szokatlanul nagy csend honolt. Luffy, Usopp és Chopper a korláton ücsörögtek, pecabottal a kezükben, nem éppen türelmesen várakozva kapásra. A kapitány olykor nyafogásban tört ki, és hol szidta a tenger gyümölcseit, hol kérlelte őket, hogy harapjanak rá a horogra. A hosszú orrú mesterlövész igyekezte csitítani, mert szerinte ezzel csak elriasztotta azt a keveset is, ami idetévedt, a kis rénszarvas doktor pedig csak sóhajtozott mindeközben, és panaszkodott a nagy melegre – nem is csoda, amilyen vastag bundája volt. Viszont nem adhatták fel, akármennyire szívesen dobták volna félre a horgászbotot, és randalíroztak volna a fedélzeten egy játszma fogócska vagy akármi más erejéig, ami éppen flúgos eszükbe jutott, mivel fogytán volt az élelmük, és Nami szerint még legalább három napba fog telni, mire elérik a következő szigetet.

Egyéb hangoskodás és veszekedés sem volt várható, mivel Sanji, a kulináris zseni már órák óta nekilátott az ebéd készítésének a konyhában. A csapat hölgyeinek királyi lakomát ígért, így hát már korán belekezdett a készülődésbe, és szaporán sürgött-forgott a konyhában, hol szószt kevergetve, hol a sütőt begyújtva, hol zöldséget pucolva. Örökös verekedőpartnere, Zoro, a zöld hajú kardforgató pedig éppen a délelőtti sziesztája közepén volt kedvenc helyén, a mandarinfák alatt, a lépcső melletti falnak dőlve. Hangos horkanásaival olykor megtörte a hajón uralkodó mély és unalmas csendet.

Na és a Mugiwarák szépei merre lehetnek? Nem nehéz kitalálni. Nami, a navigátor és barátnője, Robin, a régész napozóágyaikon kényelmesen elnyújtózva sütkéreztek a fedélzeten, egy ínycsiklandozó Sanji-féle koktél és egy jó könyv társaságában. A csendnek és nyugalomnak ők örültek talán a legjobban, mert így végre kipihenhették az ostobaságokon való idegeskedést, a néha oly fárasztó dirigálást és a sületlen fejeknek való jogos behúzást – a vörös részéről legalább is. A másik hölgyemény szándékai és gondolatai azonban, mint általában, kifürkészhetetlenek voltak…

Az említett csendnek és nyugalomnak azonban egyszeriben vége szakadt, mikor a kormányos bőrét kellemesen csiklandozó napot egyszer csak elvették, és a helyébe lépő hűvöstől kissé megreszketett.

– Oké, ki takarja el előlem a napot? – szólt dühösen, napszemüvegét levéve.

Ám önkéntelenül is eltátotta a száját, amikor nem az egyik ütődött társát pillantotta meg fölé tornyosulni, hanem maga az ég volt koromfekete, és az nyelte el egy az egyben a napot. Sötét, baljós felhők cirkáltak az égen, melyekből fényes villámnyelvek villantak elő, egyre sűrűbben.

‒ Huhuhúúúú! Nézzétek! Vihar! Vihar! – rikoltozott Luffy, ugrándozva. – Ha esőtáncot járunk, vajon elered az eső?

– Hagyd ezt abba, Luffy! Még a végén tényleg záporozni fog! – ripakodott rá Usopp, reszkető térdekkel.

Nami még jobban eltátotta a száját, és megtörölte a szemeit. Jól látja, amit lát? Na de az imént még egyetlen felhő sem volt az égen, és szélnek – nem hogy szélnek, szellőnek – nyoma sem volt! Hogy kerekedhetett ekkora vihar anélkül, hogy észrevette volna? Igen, tény és való, hogy ez itt a Grand Line, és itt bármi megtörténhet, de mostanára már eléggé hozzászokott az itteni szeszélyes időjáráshoz ahhoz, hogy egy ekkora méretű vihart előrejelezhessen...

Majd egy gondolat hasított belé, és szemeivel lázasan keresni kezdett az égen a gomolygó felhők között egyfajta középpontot. Néhány másodperc múlva meg is találta, és akármennyire csodálatba ejtette a dolog, megérzése stimmelt.

‒ Nézzétek! Egy sziget! Ott egy sziget kilenc óránál!

Tehát a vihar középpontjában egy sziget volt; az okozta ezt a rémes időjárást. Tény és való, a különböző Grand Line-i szigeteknek sajátos éghajlati övezete volt, de általában a Merry már akkor beleért ezekbe, mikor még nem is látszott maga a kis földdarab. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ez a sziget nem is szerepelt a térképen! Aszerint ugyanis a következő sziget még legalább három napra volt innen! Ezen kívül ott volt az a furcsa, rossz, torokszorongató érzés, mely most hatalmába kerítette az ifjú navigátort. Itt valami baj lesz...

– Sziget! Sziget! – ismételgette a gumitestű kapitány, akár egy rikácsoló papagáj. Kezét szinte kilőtte, hogy elkapja az orrszobor tetejét, majd többi része is rövidesen suhant utána. Odaérve ülőpózba helyezkedett, és egyik kezét szemei fölé emelte, hogy így kémlelhesse a horizontot. – Éljen! Már úgyis halálra untam magam! IRÁNY A SZIGEEET!

Nami csak megrázta a fejét, sóhajtva. Bármi vész is leselkedett rájuk, homlokegyenest bele fognak rohanni, hála roppant eszes kapitányuknak.

**oXo**

Néhány óra múlva már ki is kötöttek az aprócska sziget partján, hajójukat éppen annak irányába sodró erős hullámoknak és az érdekes módon szintén arrafelé süvítő szélnek köszönhetően. Usoppnak hirtelen előjött a „nem-mehetek-arra-a-szigetre"-ítisze, így hát rá és Chopperre bízták az őrállást a Merry fedélzetén, mivel az aprócska doktor fertőzőnek találta a mesterlövészt ledöntő kórt. A kalandvágyó kapitány azonban – természetesen – azonnal útjára indult a sziget belseje felé abban a percben, amint partot értek. A többiek azért szántak némi időt arra, hogy szemügyre vegyék, ugyan hova is horgonyoztak le.

Minél többet láttak belőle, a sziget annál ominózusabbá vált. A fölötte örvénylő hatalmas vihar dacára világos volt rajta, és a fény mintha a középpont felől, a fák közül szűrődött volna át, mintegy beljebb csalogatva a csapatot, a zord hideg elől menedékkel kecsegtetve. A banda navigátora különösen lelkesen haladt előrefelé, mikor azt vélte felfedezni, hogy a sűrű erdőzet lombjai csillognak. A szarka támadásba lendült...

– Smaragd! És gyémánt! És az ott... rubin? – forgott ide-oda, olyan ragyogó szemekkel, hogy szinte több fényt árasztott magából, mint a sziget titokzatos világítása.

– Mesterségesnek tűnik a fény. Vajon miféle civilizáció él ezen a szigeten? – Robin arcán kisebb mosoly húzódott, amely akkor díszítette bájos orcáit, mikor hivatásának, a régészetnek élhetett.

A két hölgy így hát Luffy után indult; Nami futva, ölét teleszedve ékkő-levelekkel, sötét hajú barátnője pedig nyomában, lassabb léptekkel, érdeklődőn körülszemlélve, alaposan szemügyre véve a környezetet. A munkamegosztás itt is megvolt. Nami kijelentette még partra szálláskor, hogy megkeresi buggyant kapitányukat, és a jelen körülmények között pedig a régész kisasszonyra hárult a feladat, hogy ő a fellelkesült vöröst tartsa szemmel.

Ílymódon került egy csoportba Zoro és Sanji. A szőke szakács elől haladt, egyetlen látható szemével a rendelkezésre álló flórát és faunát fürkészve. Gondolta, ha már útjukba került egy sziget, akkor akár valamiféle élelmet is kereshetnek rajta – már, ha nincs minden ékkövekből, amit őszintén remélt, ismervén Luffy féktelen (illetve a szokottnál is féktelenebb) mohóságát, mellyel megörvendeztette minden egyes csavargása után. A zöld hajú mamlaszt pedig ideális málhás szamárnak címkézve, arra utasította, hogy hozza a gyűjtőkosarakat, és segítsen neki cipekedni, hogy valami hasznát is vegye hébe-hóba egyszer. Említett mamlasz pedig morgott néhány artikulálatlan káromkodást, de vállára vette a két kosarat, és követte, mivel ennél jobb dolga úgysem akadt. Na jó, talán az alvást kivéve – de ahhoz túlságosan érdekesnek találta jelen állomásukat. Na és a kóborlás (és eltévedés)? Kecsegtetően hangzott a gondolat a fejében (az eltévedést leszámítva, persze, mert azt sosem vallotta volna be), azonban ha arra gondolt, hogy az előtte bandukoló idióta az, aki főz rájuk, inkább úgy döntött, nem kívánta feldühíteni azzal, hogy elutasítja Sanji kérését, hogy segítsen neki élelemszerzésben.

– Vonszold már a segged, Marimo! – szólt hátra az az idegesítő hang némi csend után. – És maradj mögöttem, különben eltévedsz... megint...

Ó igen, Sanji spontán beszélőkéje. Zoro sóhajtott.

Nem jártak sikerrel a szüretelésben, és nem azért, mert Nami leszedte a fákon himbálódzó fénylő kincseket előlük – mivel még Sanji mesteri kezei által sem születhetett volna szép és értékes, de ehetetlen kövekből hétfogásos vacsora. És, mivel nem volt mit a kosarakba pakolni, nem volt mi után fejvesztve rohanni és levadászni; nem volt, mi lekösse őket, így az ágakról himbálódzó „levelek" lágy zenéjét leszámítva beburkolta őket a csend.

Zoro szerette a csendet; lenyugtatta érzékeit. Kisfiú kora óta a szabadban nevelkedett, így nem csoda, hogy bele tudott feledkezni a természet olykor nosztalgikus hangjaiba: a rovarok szárnyainak zümmögésébe, az ágak recsegésébe talpuk alatt, a szellő által megrezegtetett levelek susogásába – jelen esetben inkább csilingelésébe. De a hajó fedélzetén is, mikor kivételesen épp egy pisszenést sem lehetett hallani, jobbára, mikor a csapat nagy – és hangos – része már aludt, olykor lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy megtöltsék lényét a tenger hullámzásának neszei a Merry oldalán, a zászlók nesztelen lobogása, az árboc fájának nyikorgása; a mandarinillat, mely harmonikusan összekeveredett a tengeri levegő sósságával, nedvességével. Ilyenkor kikapcsolt; hagyta gondolatait elvándorolni, lebegni a hullámok tetején.

– Pofa be, mocskos szakács! Nem tévedek el. – mordult vissza az előtte haladóra, vörös fejjel.

De Sanji nem ilyen volt. Ezt korábban is észre vélte venni rajta eddigi útjuk során. Amikor a szőke egymaga volt a hajókonyhában – főzés, mosogatás vagy egyéb tevékenység közben –, akkor sem vette körbe magát egészen síri csenddel. Csörgött az edényekkel, halk sistergéssel meggyújtotta cigarettáját, néha elmormogott egy cifra káromkodást, mikor épp valamit nem talált a helyén, és beszélt. Igen, néha csak úgy megszólalt, kifújt füstjével elmotyogott egy mondatfoszlányt, mikor azt hitte, senki sem hallja. Olykor még dudorászott is valamit – de azt főként akkor, mikor desszertet készített szíve két hölgyének. Hiába, egy étteremben nőtt fel, ahol a főzés állandó zajai, valamint örökké hangos szakácsok és vendégek vették körül.

A szőke Love-cook nem bírta a csendet. Zavarta. Főleg, hogyha társaságban volt. Ilyen esetben mindig kényszerét érezte a számára kényelmetlen csend megtörésének, a beszédnek. Zoro akármikor bement a konyhába egy üveg alkoholért, és Sanjit egyedül találta, az mindig megszólította: érdeklődött valami jelentéktelen apróság felől, vagy éppen csak ismertette vele legújabb gúnyos improvizált becenevét. Vagy, mikor rávette, hogy segítsen neki elmosni azt a halom mocskos edényt, amit ebédnél produkáltak (vagyis inkább Luffy produkált), folyton beszélt hozzá, ha csak annyit mondott is neki, hogy „ezt is töröld el" vagy szimplán, „nesze, Zoro".

És most is, a köztük feszülő csend feszélyezte, idegesítette – ez látszott abból, ahogyan a szüretelő kosár füleivel babrált, vagy ahogyan a cigarettás dobozával matatott a zsebében.

Ez a beszélési kényszer kissé irritálta Zorót, de már nagyjából megszokta, így hát belement a szokott kis rutinszerű vitájukba. Már csak azért is, mert nem hagyhatta annyiban, hogy az idióta szőke sértegesse.

– Hát persze, én pedig igazából szűzileány vagyok – jött is a válasz rögtön, mintegy alátámasztva Zoro megfigyeléseit, és az zöld hajú férfi szinte kihallotta szavaiból a szakács arcán elterülő gúnyos arcvonásokat és a szemforgatást.

– Miért, talán nem vagy az? – vágott Zoro vissza, vigyorogva.

– AKARSZ VALAMIT, ÁTOKVERTE SZAMURÁJ?

Sanji most felé fordult, idegességtől vörös arccal, és lehányta vállairól a kosár pántjait, küzdelemre készen. Tekintete majdhogynem parázsló volt, és egy nagy kilégzéssel kifújta orrlyukain át a cigarettájából nyert füstfelhőt. Még a hajtincsei is kissé oldalt álltak a dühtől – mint egy ördög? Vagy egy bika? Mint egy felhergelt vadállat. Olyan könnyű volt felbosszantani...

– Idióta Marimo Kenshi. Letépem a golyóidat, és megetetem veled! – sziszegte.

Zoro tovább vigyorgott, és ő is félredobta saját kosarát. Úgyis égtek a tagjai némi mozgás után.

– Igazán, Perverz Mayuge? Gyere csak, ha annyira a golyóimra pályázol!

– Mit mondtál? TE MOCSOK!

Egy sötét textilbe öltöztetett, vékony, de izmos láb a magasban. Veszélyesen csillanó fekete cipő. Barna kezek máris két kard markolatán. Egyik láb hátracsúsztatva, támadóállásba. Perceknek tűnő másodperctöredékek, amíg a levegő szinte lángra lobbant a két tekintet között. Majd kezdetét vette a halálkeringő.

**oXo**

– Elképesztő! Gazdag vagyok! Gazdag vagyok!

Nami boldogságában már szinte Sanjit is megszégyenítő piruetteket lejtett. Zsákjába, melyet ilyesfajta „vészhelyzetekre" tartott magánál, lázasan szedett minden kavicsot, faágat, fűszálat és falevelet. Robin halk kuncogással követte, amint beljebb hatoltak a navigátor által immár kicsit lecsupaszított erdőben.

A látvány mesébe illő volt. Az aranytörzsű fák ágai színes drágakövektől roskadoztak, melyek fényes felületén játszott a sziget középpontjából jövő titokzatos fény, pompás színeket, mint megannyi tündér táncát tárva eléjük. Ha egy kósza szellő elszökött az aranyágak között, megannyi aprócska tündércipellő csengését, lágy báli zenét visszhangoztak a lombkoronák. Robin áhítattal lépdelt eme csodás koncert közepette, igyekezvén nem elbambulni és szem elől veszteni Namit, akit sajnos nem tudott hozzá hasonlóan rabul ejteni a környék – vagy legalább is nem ílymódon kerítette hatalmába.

– Vissza kell mennünk a hajóra, Robin! Nem hagyhatunk itt ennyi kincset! Ez a mennyország! Ó köszönöm, Istenem! Köszönöm, köszönöm, köszönöm! – ujjongott a vörös könnyek között, orcájához dörgölve egy ezüstös fényű kődarabot.

Kis idő múlva kiértek a fák sűrűjéből a vakító fénybe. Pár pillanatra megtorpantak, hunyorítva, pislogva, míg szemük hozzászokott az erős fénysugarakhoz.

– Te jó ég! Nézd, Robin! Mekkora aranyszobor! – kiáltott fel Nami, és a még csukott szemű Robin hallotta sietős lépteit, amint továbbindult.

Végre felnyitotta szemeit a régész, és valóban egy több méter magas aranyból készült figurát pillantott meg. Habár csak hunyorítva tudott felpillantani rá, mert a figura tetején egy ki tudja, miféle erő által a levegőben tartott gömb lebegett, melynek a sziget nyilván a fényéllátást köszönhette. A tisztást környező fák ékkő-levelei megsokszorozták a gömb által előállított fényességet, ezzel nagymértékben megakadályozva a lányokat a látásban.

Robin ennek ellenére próbált egy kicsit jobban körülnézni, arca előtt tartott karjával elhárítván a szemeit bántó fénysugarakat. Majd, mikor vizsgálódásában a szobor lábához ért, önkéntelenül is kitágultak szemei, és fejét az előtte majdhogynem vaktában rohanó lány felé kapta ijedten.

– Navigátor-san! Állj meg! – kiáltott Nami után, és millió kezet növesztett a földből, hogy megállítsa rohanó barátnőjét.

– Mi az, Robin? Mi történt? Eressz el – méltatlankodott az, kissé ellenkezve.

– Nézd! Ott elől! – jött a reszkető hangú válasz.

A vörös megilletődött a hanghoz ahhoz párosuló rémült arcon, így szót fogadott, és előrepillantott. Amint szemügyre vette a szobor környezetét, kétkedő és kissé bosszús tekintete hamarosan hasonló arckifejezéssé változott. Ledermedten állt egy szakadék legperemén, Robin védelmező kezei között. A régész éppen időben fogta meg, mielőtt lezuhant volna. Nami térdei hirtelen már nem bírták el testének súlyát, és összerogyott, amint letekintett a mélységbe.

– Hajók... – tudta csupán kinyögni. – Mennyi hajó...

– Mind roncs... – lépett mellé Robin, és a Namit körülvevő kezei ezernyi virágsziromra bomlottak szét. – Egy része régi, de akadnak újak is. Hogy kerültek ide?

– És azok ott... csontok?

Mintha hirtelen lehűlt volna körülöttük a levegő, és alábbhagyott a ragyogás. A két lány igyekezte bemesélni magának, hogy csak az ijedtségtől vigyorgott le rájuk gúnyosan a nagy aranyszobor, és baljós árnyak sem kezdtek el igazából cikázni körülöttük, valamint a föld sem kezdett el igazából remegni. A fűbe hullott zsák Nami mellett mocorogni kezdett, és mikor a rémült kormányos odakapta a fejét, felsikoltva ugrott Robin nyakába, mikor az összegyűjtött kincsei helyett bogarak és csúszómászók kúsztak elő annak rejtekéből.

– Navigátor-san, el kell tűnnünk innen! – rázta meg az idősebb nő, majd kézen fogta, és rohanni kezdtek visszafelé.

A szakadék pedig követte őket: egyre csak szélesedett, amint beomlott a rázkódó föld. Mintha csak kergette volna őket.

– Hol lehetnek a többiek? LUFFY! ZORO! SANJI! – kiabált torkaszakadtából a zilált vörös.

Ekkor hallották meg Sanji kiáltását...

**oXo**

Kicsivel korábban, a Mugiwara kalózok (olykor igen üres) feje vidáman énekelve szelte át az erdőt.

– _Minami no~ shima wa~a~ atatake~e~ _(1)

Azonban dalocskáját már vagy huszadjára – legalábbis ő maga ennyit számolt – zavarta meg hangos gyomorkorgása, és ez kissé beárnyékolta jókedvét.

– Mi van ezzel a szigettel? Sehol semmi kaja... Buta sziget – nyafogta.

Pedig ő aztán elszántan kereste az ennivalót. Mondani sem kell, hogy sokkal nagyobb lelkesedéssel, mint Zoro és Sanji. Ám csalódva tapasztalta, hogy sem az ékkő-levelek, sem az ezüstkavicsok, sem az aranyló fatörzsek nem voltak ehetők. Nem, mintha hétköznapi társaik azok lettek volna... És ami még rosszabb: hús sehol! Valóban, buta sziget.

Így hát maradt neki a dal, hogy felvidítsa, és annak reménye, hogy azért akad ezen a szigeten valami érdekes, nem csak ez a sok unalmas csillogó kavics (habár ezzel a kijelentéssel a navigátor kisasszony bizonyára nem értett volna egyet). A kaland-detektora sosem csalt; minden bizonnyal várt rá ezen a szigeten valami izgalmas. Így hát nem volt más hátra, mint baktatni előre. Hátha annál a nagy fénynél ott középen talál valamit.

– _Ki~ita no~ shima wa~a~ samui~_

Úgy tűnt, a kalandra nem is kellett sokat várni. Abban a pillanatban, hogy Luffy újult erővel megindult, egy erős széllökéstől rögtön a fenekén landolt.

– Áucs! – dörzsölgette fájó hátsóját, és keresni kezdte azt a gazembert, aki ilyen durván fellökte.

Azonban nem látott semmit és senkit; csak hangokat hallott. Előtte pedig volt valami, ami egészen úgy nézett ki, mint egy miniatűr szélörvény. De ez aztán fura egy szélörvény lehetett, ha az ütközéstől éppúgy nyöszörgött, mint ő.

– Egy beszélő tornádó? – pislogott Luffy, majd csillogó szemekkel felkiáltott. – SZUPER!

Erre az említett kavargó szél megdöbbent hangot hallatott, majd, miután körbetáncolta a gumitestű kapitányt, lendületével nagy csörömpöléssel felkapva a környező aranyfák megannyi értékes levelét és termését, jól meg is dobálta velük a már kicsit szédülő fiút, míg egy nagy rakást nem halmozott rá belőlük. Majd a furcsa lény egyenest elviharzott azon az úton, ahonnan Luffy jött – vissza, a part felé. A szalmakalaposnak beletelt egy kis időbe, mire kimászott az ékkőrakás alól, de szerencsére támadója nyomát jól láthatóan jelezték az útközben levert aranyágak és smaragdlevelek, így hát felpattant, és nyomába eredt, hangosan utánaordibálva.

– Állj meg, hülye tornádó! Azt mondtam, várj!

Hosszú percekig tartó rohanás után azonban szem elől vesztette a lényt. Forgatta fejét erre-arra annak reményében, hogy ráakad, de semmi nyomát nem találta. A falevelek csilingelése mintha kikacagta volna.

– Hová tűnt? HÉÉÉÉ! HOOOOL VAAAAAGY?

Ám a bűvös szél helyett másféle hangokra lett figyelmes. Ismerős hangokra.

– Dögölj meg, átkozott Marimo!

– Nesze, te ostoba szakács!

Arca ekkor felderült, és egy pillanatra el is felejtette, hogy üldözött valamit.

– Zorooooo! Sanjiiiii!

Ám amint megindult volna feléjük, és első lépésénél papucsa a földhöz csattant, megint érezte azt a szelet. Megtorpant, egyszeriben eltűnt arcáról a vigyor, és körbekapta fejét. De mikor végre meglátott valamit a fák sűrűjében, barátai felől már egy nagy puffanást hallott, és Sanji kiáltását.

– ZORO!

**oXo**

– Zorooooo! Sanjiiiii! – hallotta a két verekedő Luffy hangos, vidám rikkantását.

Sanji meg is látta ütődött kapitányukat Zoro válla fölül, de furcsállta, hogy a fiú arca nem tükrözte hangja élénkségét; elkomolyodott, és mintha keresett volna valamit.

– Hova figyelsz, Love cook? – csapott le rá Zoro újból, és a szőke hajszál híján kerülte csak el, a zöld hajú kardforgató jobb oldalára ugorva.

– Ez nem volt fair, te orángután!

Ekkor hirtelen rossz érzése támadt. Észlelte egy negyedik személy jelenlétét is, és a következő pillanatban meg is látott valamit fehérleni a fák között. De ekkor reflexei ismét átvették az uralmat, és szemei az előtte elsuhanó pengére ugrottak. Emelte a lábát, hogy hárítson, ám hiába várta a becsapódást. Csak egy furcsa, süvítő zajt hallott. Ezt fémes csörömpölés követte, és ellenfele teste a mellkasára nehezedett.

– Zoro...? – hőkölt kicsit hátra, mire a mozdulatlan elsőtiszt a földre zuhant.

– ZORO!

* * *

(1) Luffy dala a „sziget dal", ami a Skypeia részekből lehet ismerős:  
„minami no shima wa atatakai  
paina puru puru atama pokapoka aho baka  
kita no shima wa samui  
hyakoi koikoi atama buruburu aho baka"

„A déli szigetek melegek  
Ana-nász-nász, megfő a fejük, mind idióták.  
Az északi szigetek hidegek,  
Brr, brr, brr, lefagy a fejük, mind idióták."

**Megjegyzés:** Juhéj, az első fanficem évek óta~! És az első yaoim. Mert lesz yaoi, csak nem azonnal...

Használni fogom az animében/mangában megjelenő japán beceneveket, támadásneveket. Mert nekem így az igazi. Kenjük a japán- és idegen nyelv mániámra. Meg James Clavellre. Igen, mindenképp James Clavellre.


	2. 2 fejezet

**_2. fejezet_**

A félelem nem hiába a legerősebb negatív emberi érzelem. Még egy általában magabiztos és olykor csábító bariton lágy zengését is képes megkínozni, megfojtani és széthasítani, hogy aztán egy eltorzult, hangszálszaggató üvöltéssé gyúrja át. Egy kétségbeesett kiáltássá, mely egyetlen nevet visszhangzott szerte a különös és egyre rémisztőbb szigeten, és melynek hatására mintha minden mozdulat félbemaradt volna, minden lélegzetvétel mintha fennakadt volna egy pillanatra. A Mugiwara kalózok későbbi hőstörténeteiben e hang mindent elsöprő vészjelző szirénává magasztalódott. Ha a két menekülő lány nem lett volna jobban értesült, azt hihették volna, hogy ebbe a robajló ordításba remegett bele a talaj a lábuk alatt.

– Ez Sanji-kun hangja! – zihálta Nami, és egy pillanatra lelassított, ám Robin nem engedte el a kezét, és tovább húzkodta.

– Északkeletről jött – jegyezte meg az ébenhajú régész. – Remélem, nem esett bajuk. Gyere, Navigátor-san, siessünk!

A vörös bólintott, majd rögtön nagy sikítás tört ki belőle, mikor nagy zajjal jó néhány aranytörzsű fa kidőlt, és alámerült az egyre terjeszkedő szakadékba. A tátongó mélység úgy üldözte őket, mint egy halálos karmokkal a földbe kapaszkodó, láthatatlan fenevad. Az egyre erősödő rázkódástól és a pániktól egyikük-másikuk megcsúszott és elesett, majdnem áldozatul esve a mohó szakadéknak, de egymást felsegítve és támogatva kitartóan futottak abba az irányba, ami becsléseik szerint Sanji – és remélhetően a többiek – akkori helyzete volt.

**oXo**

Sanji mondhatni sokkos állapotba került. Forgott vele a világ, füle zúgott, és az a pár pillanat, míg meredten állt és nézett maga elé, óráknak tűnt. De ezek után az elnyújtott másodpercek után sem tudott más műveletet kidobni rövidre zárt elméje, minthogy térdre essen, megragadja vállainál az eszméletlen kardforgatót, és vadul rángassa.

– Zoro! Zoro! Térj magadhoz! Hé! ZORO!

Tagjai reszkettek, és a dulakodástól így is gyors lélegzetvétele zihálássá fokozódott.

– Kelj fel! Nem vagy vicces! Hé! – mondta annak ellenére, hogy jól tudta, hogy nem tréfadolog. Ám valamiért élt benne a hiú remény, hogy Zoro csak az agyára akart menni. Ez csak egy rossz vicc. Csak az lehet...!

Ám nakamája nem válaszolt. Mozdulatlanul feküdt a szakács tartásában, csak feje bukott előre-hátra a rázogatástól. A szőke egy ideig csak meredt az eszméletlenre, és vicsorgott rá, mintha őt okolná azért, ami az imént történt. Majd kisvártatva, miután összekuszálódott gondolatai valamelyest rendeződtek, hirtelen beugrott neki az a fehér dolog, amit a fák között látott párbajuk közben. Odakapta a fejét, ahol úgy emlékezett, hogy felfedezte azt a bizonyos negyedik jelenlevőt, de nem látott semmit. Mi több, négy helyett már csak ketten voltak. A szalmakalapos kapitánynak is nyoma veszett.

– Luffy? – Lélegzete megint csak megállt egy pillanatra. – Luffy! Hová a francba tűntél?

Remek! Már csak ez hiányzott. A kapitány eltűnt, mint a kámfor, Namit és Robint partra szállás óta nem látta, Zoro pedig volt oly kegyes összeesni!

– A francba... – Öklét a földbe verte.

Tekintete visszatért eszméletlen társára, akivel immár magára maradt az általuk kitaposott harctér közepén. Zoro arca kezdett vörös árnyalatot ölteni, homlokán izzadtságcseppek csillogtak, és résnyire nyitott ajkain át apró pihegésekben lehelte ki a levegőt. A láz tipikus jelei. Sanji a kardforgató homlokára helyezte tenyerét, és szemöldökráncolva megállapította, hogy jól gondolta. Gyorsan a zöld hajú férfi hóna alá fűzte egyik karját, és vállára vette, majd lassan felemelkedett. Nem volt más választása; minél hamarabb Chopperhez kellett vinnie. Majd utána visszajön a többiekért, és elhúznak a francba erről a rémisztő szigetről.

– Nami-san, Robin-chwan, tartsatok ki! – mondta szíve hölgyei híján a sötét égboltnak, mialatt a kardforgató vaskos karjait megigazította nyaka körül.

Meg is indult a part felé, nem lévén vesztegetni való ideje, mikor belebotlott Zoro egyik kardjába; abba a fehér nyelűbe, amit a zöld hajú idióta a szájában szokott tartani, és mely nélkül soha egy tapodtat sem mozdult. Sóhajtott, majd újra letette a földre eszméletét veszett társát, és összeszedte a három elszórt kardot. Itthagyni őket éppen olyan lett volna, mint hátrahagyni Luffy szalmakalapját. Az átokverte gazember sosem bocsátotta volna meg neki. Nem, mintha érdekelte volna...

Midőn hóna alá fűzte a harmadik fegyvert is, megpillantott egy fényes tárgyat a porban. Először azt hitte, hogy az egyik fáról való ékkődarab, ám kézbe véve és közelebbről megvizsgálva látta, hogy kicsit más, mint azok, amelyek az aranyágakon himbálództak. Emberi kéz nyomai látszottak rajta: henger alakúvá csiszolták, üreget fúrtak belé, és néhány gyanús színű folyadékcseppecske a faragott tartály falán arról árulkodott, hogy meg is töltötték valamivel. A kicsiny henger egyik végéhez pedig egy vékony fémtűt erősítettek, melyet vérfoltok tarkítottak, és melynek végéről még néhány csepp furcsa folyadék lógott. Nem kellett sem tudósnak, sem orvosnak lennie ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön: egy injekciós lövedéket tart a kezében. Az a vér a hajszálvékony tűn pedig minden bizonnyal Zoróé volt. Ingzsebébe csúsztatta az üvegcsét; hátha hasznára lehet még Choppernek.

Eztán újra felemelte a földről a zöld hajú kardforgatót, és a három kardot oldalához szorítva ismét megindult sietve a Going Merry felé.

**oXo**

Rengett a föld, mintha csak egy kifeszített kötél lett volna, melyet egy természetfeletti erő az ujjhegyével pengetett. A hörgő és köhögő alak szép lassan lecsúszott a fatörzs mentén, melynek nekilökődött, és kigúvadt szemekkel nézte véres tenyerét, mellyel az imént megtörölte a száját. Elmosódott tekintettel meredt arra a pár papucsra, mely viselőjét más körülmények között egy ártalmatlan bolondnak tüntethette volna fel, ám most arra késztette, hogy egy fájdalmas nyeléssel próbálja eltüntetni a gombócot a torkából. Lassan felemelte tekintetét a két vékonyka láb és felsőtest mentén arra a sötéten izzó szempárra, melynek dárdáit végig érezte magán. Ellenfele most arcába húzta szalmakalapját, félelmetes árnyékokat keltve vonásain. Felemelte behajlított karját, és felé tartotta kézfejét. Másik kezét végighúzta bicepszén, felhajtván nem létező ingujját, gyilkos tekintetét mindvégig a krahácsoló alakon tartva. Majd hirtelen megszólalt, hangjával túldörögve a földrengést:

– Először azt hittem, jó fej vagy. De bántottad a nakamámat, és ezért most szétrúgom a segged.

**oXo**

Mint egy rossz rémálom. Nem tudod, miért és hova futsz, de érzed minden porcikádban, hogy oda kell érned. Rohansz, ahogy csak a lábaid bírják, és úgy érzed, a tüdőd menten széthasad, de az út végét csak nem látod. Sőt, olybá tűnik, célod egyre messzebb kerül, az út pedig egyre hosszabb; a szemed láttára nyúlik meg, akár egy vonagló, kanyargó kígyó.

Nami úgy érezte, ilyen gyorsan még talán soha életében nem futott, és ennyire még sosem szédült. Lába alatt rázkódott és morajlott a föld, minden percben azzal fenyegetve, hogy egyszer csak kicsúszik alóla. Szemgolyói valósággal pattogtak koponyájában, így alig tudott valamit kivenni az előtte cikázó, összemosódó környezetből azon a kézen kívül, mely erősen fogta sajátját. Füle sípolt a káosz közepette, mely őket is szerette volna mélységeibe rántani, és saját ziháló lélegzetén kívül csak foszlányokban hallotta Robin hangját, melyről így is tudta, hogy újra és újra arra kérte, hogy tartson ki. Ha nem lett volna az a bár ijedt, mégis határozott hang, mely makacsul vezette a látszólag egyre távolodó cél felé, talán engedett volna a csábításnak, hogy behunyja a szemét, és hagyja, hogy levesse a hátáról a rémkígyó.

– Navigátor-san, vigyázz! – fúrta át magát Robin hangja a dübörgésen és sípoláson, keze nagyot rántott rajta, és a világ egyszer csak balra dőlt.

Fülsüketítő dörrenés jobbról; úgy tetszett, épp a füle mellől. Egy újabb sor fa bukott alá a terjedő mélységbe, csilingelő könnyeket ejtve. Ez közel volt. Nami megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Robin, minden rendben? – esett ki a száján a kérdés, mint egy sóhaj, miközben levegő után kapkodott.

– Jól vagyok, Navigator-san. De sietnünk kell! – nyújtotta is felé kezét a régész, hogy felsegítse.

A remegés már elviselhetetlenné vált, így alig tudtak feltápászkodni a földről immár legalább a századik alkalommal. A fenyegető zajok azonban egyre inkább utolérték a két lányt, így akárhány zúzódás volt már a térdükön és akárhogy csípte az izzadtság tenyerükön a horzsolásokat, nem tehettek mást, minthogy a nyakukba kapják lábaikat, és fussanak utolsó erejükig.

_Nem ragadhatunk itt ezen az átokverte szigeten! Már sokkal nagyobb veszélyeket is túléltünk! Mi lesz a One Piece-szel? Mit gondolna Luffy...?_

_Ajánlom, hogy jól legyetek, idióták..._

Egy új elhatározás némi dühvel fűszerezve a legjobb recept a kitartáshoz, így hát Namit csak úgy repítették a lábai a part felé, a Merry felé, barátai felé; az álmaik felé. Már úgy érezte, megtanulta, hogy hogyan és hova tegye a lábait ezen az örökké mozgó talajon, és már szinte hallotta a tenger hullámzását.

Ám a túlzott magabiztosság a bukás bájitala. A kormányos igen nagy meglepetésére a következő lendületes lépése nem ért földet. Mire maga elé tudott nézni, hogy kiderítse ennek okát, már másik lába is elhagyta a szilárd talajt, és helyette a sötét szakadék várt rá tátott szájjal.

De egy csipetnyi szerencsével...

Arra sem volt ideje, hogy megnyikkanjon, vagy arra, hogy elgondolkozzon azon, hogy miért előrefelé száguld éppen ahelyett, hogy zuhanna. Épp csak kinyitotta a száját, hogy kiengedje ijedt sikítását, mikor hirtelen valami a hátának csapódott, ő maga pedig Robin hátának. Egy hangosan és vidáman kiáltozó, gumiszerű valami. Csak ezután sikított, egyrészt az ijedtségtől, másrészt a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– Luffy?

– Óóóó! Nami! Robin! – nevetett az improvizált gumi-puskagolyó, aki történetesen a kapitányuk volt. Úgy látszott, csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy beléjük ütközött. – Épp titeket kerestelek! Elhúzunk innen! Irány a Merry!

**oXo**

Néhány percnyi futás után a szőke szakács sikeresen kiért a fák közül a homokos partra. Szemével végigmérte a terepet, és szája megkönnyebbült mosolyt formált, mikor megpillantotta a Going Merry-t. Mikor azonban kifújva a levegőt megindult volna hajójuk felé, hirtelen megremegett lába alatt a föld, és egyensúlyát elveszítve majdnem leejtette hátáról az eszméletlen Zorót.

– Sanji! Sanji, jól vagy? – hallott egy ismerős vékonyka hangot.

Stabilitását visszanyervén a szőke megpillantotta Chopper egyre közeledő alakját, ahogy hosszú rénszarvas-lábain sebesen szökellt felé.

– Semmi bajom, Chopper – nyugtatta meg ziháló, ijedt tekintetű barátját, mikor az melléért, inkább az ijedtségtől kifulladva, mintsem a futástól. – De Zoro...

Lehámozta nyakából az ernyedt karokat, és az orvos kezei közé döntötte a kardforgatót. Chopper, miután emberi alakot öltött, erősen megtartotta, hogy a földre ne zuhanjon, majd letérdelt vele a homokra, és szakértői tekintetét egy percre sem leemelve a karján fekvő ziháló társáról máris megkezdte a vizsgálatot. Az első mozdulata Zoro homlokára irányult, ahogy az várható volt.

– Te jó ég, hiszen lángol! Mi történt vele? – visította szinte, és tapogatni kezdte a férfi pulzusát és végtagjait.

– Nem tudom biztosan. Épp verekedtünk, mikor... egyszer csak összeesett – nyögte ki a szakács valamivel nehezebben, mint ahogy szerette volna.

Chopper tekintete ekkor megakadt Zoro karján, pontosabban a nagy kékeslila folton, mely rajta éktelenkedett. Gyakorlott szemei azonnal észrevették az aprócska lyukat a sötét, véraláfutásos bőrfelület közepén. Megcsípte valami? Nem. Nem olyan volt, mint egy átlagos rovarszúrás; a lyuk körüli bőrrész nem volt feldagadva, és a szúrás nagyobb, élesebb körvonalú volt, mint egy rovarcsípés. Mesterséges. Egy tűnyom. Mikor az orvos Sanjira emelte a tekintetét, és nyitotta volna száját, hogy tovább faggassa, a szakács újra megszólalt.

– Várj, van itt még valami... – kezdte, amint fejen találta a gondolat, és sietve végigtapogatta zsebeit, míg végül ingzsebét vizsgálva arca elárulta, hogy megtalálta, amit keresett. Remegett a keze, ezért a tárgy beleakadt a világoskék anyagba, és csak egy erősebb rántással és néhány káromkodás elmormolásával tudta kiszabadítani és végre átadni Choppernek. – Tessék. Ezt a földön találtam Zoro közelében. És láttam még valakit a bokrok között közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy elvesztette az eszméletét, de... túl későn vettem észre. És miután Zoro a földre zuhant... szem elől vesztettem a seggfejt...

A rénszarvas szemügyre vette a fényes tárgyat. Injekciós lövedék. Jól gondolta. Dühös pillantást vetett az apró fiolára, mintha egyenesen a tettesre meredne, és éppen be akarna olvasni neki. Eztán újra a zöld hajú férfira nézett, és a harag mellett helyet kapott vonásain az aggodalom, amint szemügyre vette társának szenvedő arcát.

– Olyan tüneteket mutat, minthogyha a szervezete fertőzésre reagálna – mondta komoly hangon, miközben felállt, és átkarolva Zoro hasát, a vállára fektette. – Alaposabban meg kell vizsgálnom.

– Akkor innentől rád bízom – Sanji már ajkai között tartotta hőn áhított cigarettáját, és meggyújtotta azt öngyújtója egy kattanásával. – Én visszamegyek a többiekért. Minél előbb el kell húznunk innen a csíkot.

– Egyedül akarsz visszamenni? – kérdezte a doktor hitetlenkedve. – De Sanji, az a mocsok, aki ezt tette Zoróval, még mindig itt mászkál valahol!

– Épp ez az. Nincs választásom. Neked Zoróval kell most foglalkoznod, Usopp pedig vigyáz a Merry-re. – Mérgesen ráharapott a cigarettaszál szűrőjére. – Nem hagyom, hogy a többiek is így végezzék...

Chopper épp levegőt vett következő lebeszélő szavaihoz, mikor Zoro nyöszörögni kezdett. Karja szorítása, mellyel a kardforgatót a vállán tartotta, megerősödött, és torkán egy nagy sóhaj szökött ki.

– Rendben. Hozd vissza őket. És vigyázz magadra.

– Meglesz. – Egy biztató, bátor mosolyra húzódott a szakács szája, és sarkon fordulva futásnak eredt vissza a fák közé, a rénszarvas-doktor pedig sietve megindult az ellenkező irányba.

Alig tettek azonban pár lépést, mikor egy sikítás a távolból megtorpanásra kényszerítette őket. Sanji arca elsápadt a rémülettől, amint felismerte a női hangot.

– Nami-san!

Először távolinak tűnt a vörös hangja, de vészes gyorsasággal hangosodott, és társult mellé a magzavart lombkoronák zaja is. Sőt, ahogy közeledett, kihallatszott mellőle egy másik hang is. De közel sem olyan rémült, mint Nami hangja, habár volt olyan hangos. Ujjongó, vidám, nevető.

– Luffy? – csúszott ki a két nakama száján egyszerre.

Ám nem volt sok idejük csodálkozni, mikor a fák közül kirepült egy nagy nevető és sikító halmaz testrész, mely részben feldöntötte mindkettőjüket, részben pedig egy nyúlékony gumikéz hozzátapasztotta őket a golyóhoz. Így aztán két újabb taggal bővült a kiáltozók tábora, amint a földről felpattanva egyenesen a Going Merry felé száguldottak, és nem maradt mögöttük más, mint néhány lábnyom a homokban, valamint Sanji elejtett cigarettája.

**oXo**

Usopp a Merry fedélzetéről végig szemmel tartotta Choppert, aki, miután meghallották Sanji kiáltását, társaik után indult az erdő felé. Annak is döbbent szemtanúja volt, ahogy egyszer csak előbukkant a fák közül szőke nakamája, Zorót a hátán cipelve. Ám ekkor valami borzalmas, szőrös és zizegő szörnyeteg bukkant fel a semmiből, és megakadályozta a látásban! Természetesen nem sikoltott fel, mint egy kislány, és nem hátrált neki az árbocnak ijedtében. Nem bizony! Hiszen a nagy Usopp Kapitányról van szó! Épp ezért nem is érezte magát kínosan, mikor leemelve szemüvegét egy legyet pillantott meg orrán. De ha zavarba is jött volna, akkor is fel lehetett volna hozni mentségére, hogy akárhogy is hessegette az átkozott bestiát, az makacsul ragaszkodott a mesterlövész orrnyergén elfoglalt helyéhez. Mikor hosszas dulakodás után a légy végre vette a lapot, és elrepült, Usopp diadalmasan sóhajtott, majd visszalépdelt korábbi megfigyelőhelyére a korláthoz. De mikor ismét belenézett távcsőszemüvegébe, döbbenten vette észre, hogy társait elnyelte e föld.

– Mi a fene...? Hová lettek? – pislogott, miközben (ismét) úrrá lett rajta az ijedtség.

Viszont nem sokáig volt alkalma a töprengésre, mert rövidesen hangos sikolyok ütötték meg fülét. Közeledő sikolyok, és... ismerős sikolyok?

– Nami? Luffy? – forgolódott körbe, lázasan keresve, honnan jönnek társai hangjai. – És Sanji és Chopper is?

Majd mindehhez társult egy nehéz tárgy zuhanásának suhanó zaja, ami bekapcsolta a riasztókat a mesterlövész idegrendszerében: „veszély, veszély, futás, futás". Ám mikor az említett, fentről becsapódni készülő tárgy árnyéka már vészesen rávetült, a riasztórendszert szétverte a pánik, és nem tudván, hogy merre fusson, körbe-körbe szaladgált, ordítozva és karjait a levegőben lobogtatva. Utólag nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a becsapódástól vagy az előzetes sokktól ájult el végül.

A nagy kupac nyöszörgő (és bután röhögő) végtag pattant egyet a fedélzeten, kissé oldalra döntve a Going Merry-t, majd az árbocnak ütközve végül alkotóira esett szét.

– Huhuhúúú, ez szuper volt! Menjünk még egy kört! – rikoltozott Luffy nakamái halmának tetején ücsörögve, boldogan tapsikolva.

– Szállj le rólunk, te idióta! – jött mindenki egybecsengő reakciója, és a szalmakalapos méltatlankodva bár, de kénytelen volt leugrani morgó ülőalkalmatosságáról, ami valószínűleg Nami térdének, Chopper fenekének és Sanji vállának furcsa egyvelegéből állhatott.

– Ünneprontók... – nyafogott a fiú, durcásan összebiggyesztve ajkait.

A Mugiwara legénység tagjai nyöszörögve igyekeztek kibogozni magukat a kupacból, hol tagjaikat fájlalva, hol üres fejű kapitányukat szidalmazva. Az említett kapitány pedig csak kikacagta őket a „vicces" arcokért és hangokért, amiket produkáltak. Mindezt azonban ijedt sóhajok és gyors fejrántások váltották fel, mikor meghallották Zoro fájdalmas hörgését. Chopper azonnal felpattant, és patái kopogtak a padlózaton, amint a fiúk szobájához vezető csapóajtóhoz rohant, majd leugrott felszereléséért. Luffy arcáról is hihetetlen gyorsasággal tűnt el a vidámság, és helyébe az a komor arckifejezés lépett, amit társa elestekor is viselt. Míg a többiek odasereglettek szenvedő társuk köré, és tanácstalanul meredtek le rá, a kapitány a helyén maradt, lehajtott fejjel, összeszorított öklökkel. Vagy századszorra átkozta meg azt, aki ezt tette az elsőtisztjével.

– Zoro? – Nami a kardforgató felé nyújtotta kezét, ám félúton megállt, mikor azt összerándult egész testében, és erősen köhögni kezdett.

– Te jó ég! Mi történt vele? – visította Usopp.

– Meglőtték valamivel – válaszolta Sanji, nyugalmat erőltetve hangjára. – Chopper szerint valami vírus.

Eközben a csapóajtó lendületesen becsapódott, és Chopper táskája és térdei máris a hajópadlót érték a zöld hajú férfi vonagló alakja mellett.

– Ne csak álljatok ott! Segítsetek lefogni! – utasította társait a kis doktor.

Az ijedt legénység mintegy kijózanodott a parancs hallatán, és azonnal nekiesett Zoro végtagjainak, amíg Chopper beadott neki egy kerekded pirulát, feltehetően fájdalomcsillapítót. Nagyon erős gyógyszer lehetett, mert pár percen belül a kardforgató izmai elernyedtek, homloka ráncai valamelyest kisimultak, és bár még mindig lihegve, de kissé megkönnyebbült arccal feküdt a deszkákon. A hajóorvos eztán óvatosan felemelte a padlóról, és megindult vele a fiúk hálója felé.

– Rátok bízhatom a többit? – tette fel útközben költői kérdését.

– Menj, pofozd helyre Zorót! – húzta ki magát Usopp, habár térdei kocogását nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni. – Majd mi elintézzük!

Az orvos bólintott a többiek felé, majd eltűnt a kabinajtó mögött. A kavargó vihar zajait leszámítva csend ült a Merry fedélzetére, ezért már arra is mindenki felfigyelt, hogy Luffy lassan az orrszoborhoz sétált, és felhuppant a tetejére.

– Jól van! – kezdte fennhangon, megigazítva fején becses szalmakalapját. – Elég időt vesztegettünk ezen a hülye szigeten! Indulás!

– Igenis! – zengte a kalózcsapat, túlkiabálva a villámok csattanását.

**oXo**

Amíg a legénység többi tagja el is indult, hogy még egyszer ellenőrizze a vitorlák, a rakomány és ágyúk rögzítettségét, valamint együttes erővel nagy kínszenvedés (és hátsóra és egymásra esés) árán felhúzzák Zoro helyett a vasmacskát, Nami eltűnődve nézte az égen kavargó felhőket.

– Nami, mi lesz már? – nézett kormányosára a gumikalóz. Arcán a türelmetlenség és a duzzogás vegyült.

– Van egy kis gond – jelentette ki a vörös, és sóhajtott. – Mióta kikötöttünk, nem változott a szélirány. Még mindig a sziget felé fúj, ráadásul sokkal erősebben, mint amikor megérkeztünk.

– Na és meddig lesz ez így, Nami-san? – kérdezte Sanji, amint a lány mellé lépett, zakóját porolva. Az az ostoba nagyorrú rálépett, mikor elesett.

– Nem tudom... – fordította el tekintetét a kormányos, és kezével füle mögé fűzte vörös haját, amit egy erős fuvallat arcába fújt. – Nem úgy néz ki, mintha egyhamar változna. Az a sanda gyanúm, hogy itt mindig ugyanilyen az időjárás.

– Micsoda? – sikoltott fel Usopp, karjait hirtelen fellendítve a sokktól. – A-azt akarod mondani, hogy itt ragadtunk ezen az átkozott szigeten? Ö-ö-örökre?

Mivel Nami válaszként csak sóhajtott egyet, a mesterlövész már nem bírt a benne felgyülemlett frásszal, és körberohanta jónéhányszor a Merry fedélzetét, bőszen kiáltozva magas, sipító hangon olyasmiket, mint „Mind meghalunk!", vagy „Végünk van!".

– Fejezd már be, te sültbolond! Így nem tudok gondolkozni! – ripakodott rá keményen a vörös.

Erre Usopp egyszeriben megállt, mintha valaki megállította volna a felvételt, majd térdre zuhanva zokogott:

– Sosem jutunk ki innen...! – szipogott. – Itt lesz vége a nagy Usopp Kapitány hőstörténetének...!

– Nem hallottad, hogy mit mondott Nami-san, te idióta? Kuss! – A szőke szakács cipőtalpa a hosszú orrú fejének csapódott, és lenyomta azt a padlóra, sikeresen leredukálva ezzel a sírás-rívást némi fájdalmas nyöszörgésre.

– Hmm... – Nami végigmérte az eget alaposan, ujjhegyével állát kocogtatva tűnődésében. – Ez a fajta széláramlat nem hétköznapi. Olyan... természetellenesnek tűnik. Mesterségesnek. Mint egy csapda.

Ekkor egy újabb földrengés a sziget felől elragadta figyelmét az égboltról. Egy újabb sor csillogó lombú fa süllyedt szomorú veszte felé, felfedve így a bűvös fénygömböt, amit felfedeztek Robinnal a szárazföld szívében. A gömb fölött pedig egy villámoktól fényes, óriási széltölcsér kavargott, mely sötét viharfelhő-palástját szerte terítette az égen. Nami még azt is merte volna állítani, hogy a kavargó szél egyenesen a gömb_ből_ indult ki.

– Ott! – dőlt hirtelen lendületével a korlátnak a vörös, kezével a fényesség felé mutatva. – Az ott a vihar központja! Abból a fénygolyóból jön!

– Valóban úgy tűnik– szólalt meg mellőle az ébenhajú régész, kimért léptekkel bal oldalához sétálva. – Úgy látszik, képes irányítani az időjárást, és ellátja az egész szigetet fénnyel. Talán valamiféle energiaforrásról is szó lehet. A sziget magjáról, ha úgy tetszik.

– Akkor ezek szerint... Hát persze! – csapott homlokára Nami, és hirtelen lendülettel megfordult. – Usopp!

– Eh? – nézett fel az meglepetten Sanji lába alól. – M-mi az...?

– Látod azt a gömböt ott? – mutatott a háta mögé, majd beugrott neki valami, és sóhajtva egy nagyot, hessegetően legyezett kezével. – Sanji-kun, most már eleresztheted...

– Azonnal, Nami-swaaaan~! – perdült el a hosszú orrútól a szakács szélsebesen a vörös mellé, és szinte megfullasztotta a körülötte lebegő szívecskékkel.

– Tehát, ahogy az előbb mondani próbáltam... – folytatta Nami, immár nem lefelé nézve ahogy beszélt, mivel Usoppnak végre lehetősége volt felkelni. – Látod azt a fura gömböt?

A mesterlövész morogva leporolta nadrágját, majd szemére húzta távollátó lencséit, és a kormányos által mutatott irányba nézett.

– Áh, igen! Az a kerek, fényes izé? – hunyorított.

– Igen. Lődd szét – parancsolta kurtán a lány.

– Micsoda? Lőjem szét? D-d-de mégis hogy? Mi van, ha felrobban, és minket is szénné éget?

– Egy próbát megér – szólt közbe Robin. – Ha már úgy is úgy áll a helyzet, hogy itt kell maradnunk örökre, ha a szélirány nem változik.

– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy félsz, ó hatalmas Usopp-sama? – gúnyolódott a navigátor, csípőre tett kézzel és kinyújtott nyelvvel, miközben Sanji szép piruetteket írt le körülötte, olyasmiről fecsegve, hogy ő bizony nagyon szereti Nami-sant, ha gúnyos.

– Micsoda? Hogy én félek? N-na ne röhögtess! – kacagott fel (bár kissé szaggatottan) a mesterlövész, és felvett egy diadalittas pózt, ami elég furcsára sikerült remegő kezeivel és lábaival. – Olyan gyorsan lelövöm, hogy azt sem fogod tudni mondani, hogy mandarin!

– Mandarin – mondta Nami szemforgatva.

– Nem úgy értettem! – hadonászott és morgott tiltakozva Usopp, majd gyorsan a fedélzet alá, az ágyúkhoz ment. – Majd én megmutatom... – mérgelődött, bosszúsága szoros győzelmet aratva félelme felett.

A navigátor csak követte a szemével amint Usopp fejkendője is lesüllyedt a deszkák között, ravaszul vigyorogva:

– Győzelem.

A morcos mesterlövész az egyik, a sziget felé néző ágyúhoz lépett, és maga felé fordította a kormos ágyúcsövet, majd nekilátott előkészíteni a lövésre, mint ahogy azt már számtalan alkalma volt gyakorolni: először lefedte a szellőzőnyílást, hogy nehogy a képébe robbanjon az ágyú. Ó igen, volt egy-két kellemetlen emléke, megégett hajjal és orral, amelyek nem engedték elfelejteni ezt a lépést... Eztán egy botra erősített nedves szivaccsal kitisztogatta, és megtöltötte puskaporral. Ezek után belehelyezte az ágyúgolyót, amit a bot végével helyreigazított, és újra a víz felé fordította a csövet. Végül levette a födémet a nyílásról, és egy gyors mozdulattal beledugta a gyutacsot. Lázasan méregette távcsőszemüvegén át a távolságokat, és remegő kezére nyugalmat erőltetve célirányba igazította a csövet.

– Most ugrik a majom a vízbe... – miután nagy levegőt véve meggyújtva a zsinór végét, pár lépés hátrálás után lekuporodott háttal az ágyúnak, befogva fülét és imát mormolva.

Eztán következett az elkerülhetetlen durranás, és az ágyúgolyó sebes száguldásba kezdett a célpont felé, hangos fütyüléssel szelve a levegőt. Még akkor sem mert megfordulni, mikor a golyó éppen célba ért: egyenesen a misztikus gömbnek csapódott, nagy robajjal és fényességgel darabjaira robbantva azt.

– Sikerült! Eltaláltad! – ujjongott Nami.

– Eltaláltam...? – ismételte a mesterlövész robotikusan mikor végre hátra mert pillantani, majd észrevette magát, és széles vigyor kúszott arcára. – Eltaláltam! Hát persze, hogy el! – dicsekedett, és egyik lábát az ágyú kerekére helyezve karba fonta kezét, de aztán nagyot sipított, mikor kigurult alóla a lőszerszám, és csodálatosan felsúrolta orrával a padlózatot.

A szétrobbant gömb energiája, mely Usopp kiváló célzásának köszönhetően felszabadult, felcikázott a felhők közé, akár sok fényes, fordított villámcsapás, és végignyaldosta az égen elterült viharfelhő-palást minden egyes fodrát. Eztán csend. Épp csak egy lélegzetvételnyi, de zavartalan, ijesztő, síri csend. Majd hangos mennydörgés és süvítő szél kerekedett helyébe, akár egy borzalmas szörnyeteg fülrepesztő halálhörgése, miközben az eddig terebélyes felhőréteg koncentrálódni kezdett. Erős széllökések és hullámok rohama ostromolta a Merry oldalát, az aprócska hajót kegyetlenül zötykölve a vízen, már-már azzal fenyegetve, hogy felborítja. Egy különösen erős lökés még Luffyt is majdnem lelökte az orrszoborról, és a fiú hangos kiáltással ragadta meg a kosfejet, gumikarjaival körbetekerve azt.

– H-hé, Nami! – Mászott fel Usopp újra a fedélzetre, ám majdnem megint elesett, mikor a hajó kissé megdőlt az egyik irányba, de szerencsére sikerült ezt elkerülnie azzal, hogy gyorsan megragadta a korlátot. – Ez csak rosszabb lett!

– Természetesen – szólalt meg Robin, mielőtt a navigátor felelhetett volna. – Tekintve, hogy mekkora energia szabadulhatott fel. Innentől már csak az a kérdés, hogy hasznunkra lesz-e vagy sem.

– Mindent vagy semmit... – mormolta Sanji zárt fogain át, egy meggyújtatlan cigarettaszálat rágva.

Nami ismét az égre emelte gondterhelt arcát, mintha puszta tekintetével akarná rábírni a gomolygó vihart, hogy engedje őket utukra. Árgus szemekkel figyelt minden apró változást a kavargó szél és fel-felcsapódó tengervíz ellenére, erősen kapaszkodva a Merry fakorlátjába, hogy még véletlenül se kerülje el a figyelmét bármilyen aprócska jel, amely akár ki is húzhatja őket a csávából. Először nem is igen vette észre a levegő páratartalmának változását, sem az első esőcseppeket, mivel ezt a hánykódó tengernek tulajdonította. Ám akkor már nyilvánvalóbbá vált számára a helyzet, mikor a megeredő zápor felerősödött, és erősen kezdte verni a fedélzetet, egyik súlyos csepp a másik után.

– Eső...? – Csodálkozott el egy pillanatra, karjait feje fölé emelve rögtönzött menedékként.

Ám Sanji azonnal ott termett, hogy felajánlja neki zakóját, Robinnak pedig már éppen fejtette volna le ingjét, mikor a sötét hajú hölgy udvariasan visszautasította, és inkább elment hálókabinjukba esőkabátokért.

Most, hogy Nami jobban belegondolt, egész idő alatt ilyen cudar idő volt a szigeten, mégsem esett egy csepp eső sem. Azok után a különös dolgok után, melyeket itt láttak és tapasztaltak, nem csodálkozott volna, hogyha az a bizonyos varázslatos gömb valahogyan a felhőkbe zárta volna a csapadékot, egyre duzzasztva a felhőket és szítva a vihart időtlen időkön át. Ám a kósza, és igencsak regényes gondolat ki is esett a fejéből, amikor szélirányváltást észlelt. Kedvezőt.

– Usopp, Sanji! A kormányrúdhoz! – fordult feléjük, karjával hátrasuhintva. – Jön egy légáramlat a sziget felől, csípjük el!

A két férfi bólintott, és máris sarkon fordult, hogy feltépje a társalgó ajtaját, majdnem összeveszve a pillanat hevében azon, hogy ki fogja meg a birkafejű kormánybotot először.

– Óóó, hát indulunk végre? Juhúúú! – örvendezett Luffy, és összecsattintotta papucsainak talpait, ahogy ugrándozott az orrszobor tetején, és jókedvén az sem rontott, hogy a víztől sikamlós szoborfejen többször is majdnem elcsúszott.

– Jobb, ha lejössz onnan, Luffy! – figyelmeztette a bolondos kapitányt a vörös. – Egy nagy széllökés közeleg. Bele fogsz esni a vízbe!

– Semmi gond, semmi gond! – intette le a szalmakalapos, fülig érő vigyorral, majd örömködött tovább. – Indulunk, indulunk!

– Akkor kapaszkodj legalább! – szólt oda neki Nami, ám látván, hogy a flúgos gumikalóz rá se hederít, csak sóhajtott egy nagyot és inkább visszatért az égbolt vizsgálatához.

Mint kiderült, jó ötlet volt mind a mesterlövészt, mind a szakácsot a kormánybothoz küldeni, mivel az a pár másodpercen belül érkező széllökés olyan erőteljes volt, hogy minden energiájukat belefektetve tudták csak úgy irányítani a hajót, ahogy Nami utasította őket a fülsüketítő viharban. Robin alig lépett a fedélzetre fekete-lila hosszú esőköpenyében, amikor a hajó megindult, hogy aztán Nami fejére és vállaira terítsen egy hasonló, narancssárga ruhadarabot, majd rábírja a kapitányt, hogy belebújjon a saját piros kabátjába a kiáltozása és ugrándozása közepette. Sanji legnagyobb sajnálatára, régész kisasszony feladata az volt, hogy ügyeljen a hátsó vitorlára, lévén, hogy már nem volt több szabad kéz a fedélzeten (mivel a vörösnek navigálnia kellett, Luffy pedig nem volt hajlandó elhagyni a „kapitány helyét"), neki pedig több, mint elég kéz állt rendelkezésére a feladat elvégzésére.

Hamarosan minden kezükre szükségük is volt, hogy fogódzkodjanak, amint a szél majdhogynem ellőtte őket a rémes sziget partjaitól. Luffy megnyúlt karjaival a Merry után suhant már a végére, míg a kis hajó sebesen szelte a hullámokat. A kormányos végre fellélegezhetett, mikor látta, hogyan vész ködbe a kis darabka föld, és azt remélte, hogy soha többé nem kell ott kikötniük.

**oXo**

– Hogy van?

Chopper felpillantott a különböző kémcsövekről és nyitott könyvekről, melyek előtte hevertek az asztalon, hogy a szőke férfira nézzen, aki éppen akkor ereszkedett le a létrán a fiúk hálókabinjába. Sanji komoly, és kissé aggódó tekintettel nézett vissza rá, egy nagy kancsó vizet, egy poharat, egy tál gőzölgő levest és egy kanalat tartva egy tálcán a bal kezében, melyeket az orvos nemrég kért.

– Még mindig eszméletlen – válaszolta a hajóorvos, és felemelte jobb mellső lábát, intve a szakácsnak, hogy tegye le a dolgokat a kanapé mellé, melyen Zoro feküdt. – Tedd csak oda. De ne túl közel, mert sokat mocorog.

A szőke bólintott, miközben szemei a zöld hajú férfira terelődtek, és közelebb lépett a kanapéhoz, hogy óvatosan letegye a tálcát a padlóra. Ám azon nyomban arrébb is kellett húznia onnan, ahova eredetileg tenni akarta, mert a beteg kardforgató hirtelen mocorogni kezdett, és majdnem feldöntötte az egészet egy hirtelen karsuhintással. Sanji bosszúsan meredt rá egy darabig, meggyőződve róla, hogy a seggfej _tényleg_ nincs-e eszméleténél, mert ha színlelni merte volna az átkozott, kapott volna egy jól irányzott rúgást a randa képébe. Azonban dühe csillapodott, mikor látta, hogy Zoro szemöldökei összerándulnak és fogai összekoccannak, amint egy fájdalmas nyögés hagyja el akjait, és erősen megmarkolja mellén az izzadtság-áztatta inget.

– Nagy fájdalmai vannak – jegyezte meg Chopper, lejjebb eresztve egy kémcsövet kezében, amint ő is a betegre pillantott. – Nem akar lemenni a láza, és öt percenként izomgörcsei vannak.

– Rájöttél már valamire a lövedékkel kapcsolatban? – állt fel a szakács, ezúttal biztos távolságban hagyva a tálcát.

– Még nem – sóhajtott a kis doktor. – Még mindig kísérletezek a lövedékben maradt folyadékkal, de eddig olyasmivel állok szemben, amihez hasonlót még nem láttam. – Megráncolta homlokát, és meglötyögtette az üvegcsében lévő sötétkék oldatot, amivel dolgozott.

– Értem... – motyogta Sanji, figyelemmel kísérve szenvedő nakamáját, és azon kapta magát, hogy szemöldöke kissé ellazul, amint Zoro ujjainak szorítása alábbhagy a görcs múltával.

Ez a vírus, vagy akármi is volt az, bizonyára elég erős lett volna ahhoz, hogy egy átlagember belehaljon, hogyha a hülye Marimót így ki tudta készíteni. Na de igazán, az átokverte bunkót addig kell csapkodni, míg ömlik belőle a vér és a halálán van, hogy _betegágyban_ kelljen feküdnie, _eszméletlenül_. Olyan hihetetlennek tűnt. A szőke nem is emlékezett rá, hogy valaha ilyen rossz bőrben látta volna Zorót, még akkor sem, mikor azt a már-már nevetségesen nagy vágást beszerezte. Akkoriban csak feküdt nyugodtan, mintha aludt volna, és alig mozdult. Na jó, azt _tényleg_ át is aludta... De ezúttal a kín úgy lerítt róla, hogy nézni is fájt. És annak ellenére, hogy előbb vágta volna le mindkét kezét, minthogy bevallja, ez a gondolat aggasztotta.

_Lehet, hogy az átkozott rohadék most tényleg nagy szarban van..._

Ehhez még hozzá jött az, hogy egyfolytában arra emlékezett, amikor a zöld hajú férfi a szeme láttára esett össze, ő pedig ténylegesen látott valamit vagy valakit, aki a társa állapotáért felelős lehetett, de nem tehetett semmit, hogy megállítsa.

Állkapcsa összeszorult, majd elernyedt, és elegáns cipőjének orrával kicsit megkopogtatta a padlót, miközben idegessége ismét fokozódott. Próbálta azt gondolni, hogy nem magára mérges, hanem arra a mocsokra, aki végső soron ellőtte azt a rohadt lövedéket. Elvégre olyan gyorsan történt. Mit tehetett volna? _Nem._ Az _ő._ _Hibája. Volt._

A tétlenül ácsorgás sem volt éppen nagy segítség, így hát halkan mordult egyet és Chopper felé fordult, elásva ezeket a zavaró szaros gondolatokat jó mélyre az elméjében.

– Még valami, Chopper?

– Köszi, egyelőre ennyi – válaszolta a rénszarvas, miután leírt valamit egy darab papírra. – Majd én megetetem, és adok neki valamit a lázára.

– Nos, szólj, ha megint le kell fognom a szaros szamurájt – így Sanji, kísérletet téve a hangulat emelésére, miközben visszament a létrához.

– Köszönöm, Sanji. – Chopper bólintott, majd folytatta a kutatásait.

A szőke éppen a csapóajtó alatt volt, mikor Luffy rázuhant, eztán mindketten a padlón landolva nagy bummal. Pontosabban, Sanji landolt arccal a földön, Luffy pedig rajta.

– Sanji! Sanji! – csivitelt a fekete hajú fiú vidáman, mialatt a szakács hátán ugrándozott. – A fedélzet szuper csúszós! Gyere, nézd meg, tök jó!

– Szállj le rólam, te rohadt gumi! – A meglehetősen felbőszült séf hátraperdült, és a szoba másik végébe rúgta.

– Óvatosan, idióták! – sipított Chopper mérgesen, gyorsan megragadva törékeny felszerelését.

– Bocsi~ – nevetett Luffy, kikecmeregve egy fahordó darabjai alól, amit az esésével széttört.

– Épp felfele indultam, te retardált szalmaagy! – Sanji felállt, megigazgatván zakóját, majd ismét felmászott, kikerülve egy csúszkáló Usoppot útján a konyha felé.

– Zoro felébredt már? – kérdezte a gumikalóz, amint négykézláb odaosont az elsőtisztjéhez, megbámulva közelről, és rugalmas mutatóujjával megböködve a homlokát. – Zoooooooro, ébresztő! Játsszunk!

– Hagyd abba! – Chopper máris ott termett, hogy jól fejbe csapja a bolondos kapitányt egy vastag könyvvel. – Nagyon beteg! És NEM, az nem a tiéd! – Még egy csattanás, ezúttal a szalmakalapos kezére, amely éppen a tál leves felé kúszott.

Viszont a mohó kalóz nem engedett, így hát Choppernek még egy párszor fejbe kellett kólintania, egészen, amíg a szája nevetségesre dagadt, és púp nőtt púp hátára a fején. Eztán az orvos visszament gyógyszert keverni Zorónak, és nem is figyelt, mikor Luffy alig érthetően azt nyöszörögte, hogy „elnézést kérek".

A kapitány ott maradt, amíg a doktor óvatosan megitatta az elesett társsal a gyógyszerrel összekevert levest, és duzzogott, részben azért, mert nem kapott a kajából, részben pedig, mert kezdett unatkozni, mivel Zoro nem mehetett vele egyhamar „csusszanós-fogócskát" játszani. Miután a kicsiny orvos visszament az asztalhoz, hogy folytassa a munkáját, a sötét hajú fiú közelebb kúszott a kardforgatóhoz.

– Semmi gond, Zoro – mondta halkan, mosolyogva. – Bosszút álltam érted.

Eztán jó erősen megpaskolta Zoro mellkasát, amitől a zöld hajú köhögött és nyöszörgött, és ezzel megint sikeresen magára haragította Choppert. A dolog úgy végződött, hogy a hajóorvos kikergette a borsóagyú kapitányt a kabinból, aztán körbe a fedélzeten, mígnem Nami „elhallgattatta" őket vasöklével.


End file.
